Fox vs Wolf! Who is Aoyama Nanami?
by khires17
Summary: Nanami is faced with a decision that will destroy her and the one relationship that has kept her going through life after she killed her parents and her sister 2 years prior before the incident with the Kyuubi. She has done everything to keep him safe from her parents past but what will she do when the masked man uses her only weakness against her?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_16 years ago-_

_I was standing on top of a roof and Kakashi said _

"_Nana"! _

_I looked down at him and he asked _

"_What are you doing up there"?_

"_Ah it's nothing I just huh… forget it. You're late by the way"._

"_My superior had me work through lunch until I was done"._

"_It seems I over estimate you Kakashi anyway I'm hungry let's get something to eat"._

_Guy came up from behind putting his arms around our shoulders saying to Kakashi_

"_You two don't you ever take a break from each other"._

"_Well once you find a partner and you've been through the exact same trials of life we've been through then you'll understand". I answered grabbing his face and pushing him off of me._

_I then stopped walking as an ANBU Ninja appeared behind me and said _

"_Nanami-sama"?_

"_Yes you may speak"._

"_The fourth Hokage would like to see you immediately at his home"._

"_Now of all times I'm hungry"._

"_It's urgent"._

"_Damn rain check Kakashi we'll have dinner later"._

"_Fine by me"._

_I walked into Minato's home and Kushina ran at me and hugged me from the right saying _

"_Great news Nana-chan I'm pregnant"!_

_I looked at Minato and said _

"_This is what you called me for? To tell me that you're going to be a father, you said it was urgent"._

"_You could at least be happy for us Nanami". Minato said._

"_I am happy for you but you could've just- third Hokage what's going on"._

"_I'm sure you know what happens to the seal when giving birth"?_

"_It weakens so you want to take her to a secure location"._

"_I would like you to be-"._

"_A personal bodyguard I'll do it"._

"_Really just like that"._

"_Well if Kuruma is set free I'm the one who has to deal with him"._

"_Kuruma"? Kushina asked._

"_It's the Kyubi's name". I answered._

_Later that day I was standing in Minato's office and he said _

"_I'm worried about Kakashi"._

"_You aren't the only one he's hiding it very well but his actions say otherwise"._

"_He said you've been acting weird lately everything okay"?_

"_It's just huh my instincts have been on high alert for 3 days now. Don't worry it's probably nothing"._

"_Your instincts Nanami are not lightly thrown aside. The third Hokage and I trust your instincts. By the way I would like you to be Naruto's God Mother"._

"_What?! I'm 13 years old Minato"!_

"_If something were to happen to us I want you to stay in his life you would cherish him I know you would"._

_I sighed and said _

"_I'd love to and I promise. I hope he surpasses you one day"._

"_If you were older you'd make a great Hokage"._

_I laughed and said _

"_No I don't see myself being one"._

"_At such an age to be the commander of both ANBU corps that's not an easy task to fulfill"._

"_Who said I asked for it I decided to because-"._

"_Because of Kakashi yeah I know you care for him deeply"._

_I blushed and looked away saying _

"_It's not that simple"._

"_Oh that's the first time I've seen you blush and being shy"._

"_Shut up just because I act cold towards others doesn't mean I don't have feelings"._

"_Have you gone to see your parents"?_

"_No I have no right-"._

"_Nanami they loved you"._

"_Yeah I know but it came to the price of their lives"._

_I walked out_

_9 months later-_

_As Kushina gave birth I said _

"_You're almost there just keep pushing"._

"_It hurts, ya know"!_

"_I know"._

_I suddenly stood up and Minato asked_

"_Nanami-sama is everything all right"?_

"_Just stay with Kushina I'll check what's going on outside"._

_I stood on the water and I bent down thinking _

_Whoever this person is, is undoubtedly strong but his chakra… it is very familiar. The question is though how did he get past the barrier? I suddenly felt Lady Biwako's chakra vanish and I appeared next to Minato asking the masked man_

"_Who are you"?_

"_Fourth Hokage Minato and Nanami step away from the Jinchuriki. Otherwise, this child's life will end in one minute". _

_I grabbed the hilt of my blade and the masked man repeated as he took out a kunai,_

"_I said step away from the Jinchuriki. Don't you care what happens to the child"?_

"_Wait! Just calm down"! Minato said. _

"_Speak for yourself, Minato. I'm as cool as can be"._

_He threw Naruto up in the air and I vanished and appeared on the ceiling with him in my arms but then I realized an explosive tag on the cloth. I removed the blanket fast and vanished as the tag exploded. _

"_Well I must hand it to you Nanami, you're as fast as the rumors say". The masked man complimented._

_I flew out the door and grabbed Minato appearing at their house and I said _

"_We need to hurry if his target is Kuruma he might set it out on the village. This is exactly what I was afraid of"._

"_Did you know this was going to happen"?_

"_More or less but I didn't think they would use Naruto as leverage"._

_An ANBU ninja appeared behind us and I said _

_"Good timing. I need you to report this to the Third Hokage and fast"._

_"Yes ma'am"!_

_He vanished and Minato said to me _

_"Are you sure about this? You can barely control it"._

_"I don't know but I have to try. We both do"._

_I appeared in front of Kushina blocking the Kuruma's paw with my blade and he said _

"_Nanami"!_

"_It's good to see you again Kyubi"._

_I struggled to keep his paw from smashing me into the ground but then Minato flashed by grabbing Kushina and Kuruma's paw slammed down on me._

_Kakashi and Guy were walking through the streets of Konoha and he asked Guy _

"_Why don't we just do Rock-Paper-Scissors again tonight"?_

"_Not that again! Think of something more exciting! How can you call yourself my rival"?_

"_We have an early start tomorrow so let's pass for tonight"._

"_Don't use a mission as an excuse! I have all this pent-up energy inside of me! Now is the time for diligent training! Or is something or someone else on your mind? Are you worried about Nanami-sama"?_

"_Should I not be? I just hope everything went okay tonight"._

"_I'm sure they did and if anyone tried to kill Minato or Kushina they'd have to go through her first. There's nothing to worry about Kakashi, you and I both know how strong she is even how terrifying she can be"._

_Kakashi stopped walking and Guy asked _

"_Are you even listening to me"?!_

"_Say Guy… do you sense anything weird? There's been a chill in the air"._

"_It's your attitude that's causing it! We're only young once"!_

"_Before Kushina's pregnancy, Nanami said that she had felt like something bad was going to happen you think this is what she was talking about"?_

"_I hate her instincts-"._

"_They're usually right yeah I know"._

_I rammed my head into Kuruma's side as he attacked the village and he tumbled into buildings then slammed into the mountain side but I was in a different form. I was just as big as the nine tails but my eyes were an aqua blue and a black and white wolf with 10 tails. _

"_A 10 tailed wolf? I've never heard or seen such a thing". Kakashi said._

"_Hokage-sama, the nine tails is… it has suddenly appeared in the village! Nanami-sama is fighting it right now"!_

"_I know for the time being she will suppress the Kyuubi. You and everyone else will protect the civilians and get them to a safer place". _

_"Yes sir"!_

"_Damn you Nine Tails! This is the moment I release my pent up power". Guy yelled in excitement. _

"_Not so hasty Guy! This is a fight between two tailed beasts we'd be killed in the crossfire". Kakashi warned._

_One of Kuruma's tails shot towards me but I jumped to the side and bit into it so he roared in pain. One of his other tails hit me in the face and I slid back across the ground. _

"_You're not as strong as you once were Nanami or are you holding back because you're afraid of killing innocent people in your path"._

"_Don't talk as if you know everything about me Kuruma"!_

_He suddenly noticed Minato on top of me and Minato said to me _

"_You look as ferocious as ever"._

_I growled at him and he laughed saying _

"_I didn't mean to insult you sorry, sorry. Listen to me Nanami, I think I may have found a way to separate the masked man from the Kyuubi but in the mean time I need you to keep fighting him but I also want you to pin him down with your tails when you get the chance"._

"_A contract seal smart you better do it fast Minato"!_

"_Yes, yes I'm also counting on you as well. Also I think it's time you told Kakashi"._

"_Hmm I wonder about that sometimes"._

_Kuruma's tails came to a point in front of him and opened his mouth so I said to him _

"_Don't do it Kuruma"!_

_Lighting wrapped around all of my tails and it traveled down my body towards my mouth and I looked at Minato so he nodded his head and disappeared. Black chakra fused with the lighting and I shot it towards the Kyubi's chakra bomb. When they hit mine canceled out the Kyubi's but by the time it exploded I noticed Kakashi and Guy standing there watching. I wrapped one tail around them both and hid them under me and at the same containing the explosion from destroying the village. When the light vanished I had curled in a ball protecting most of the civilians and both Kakashi and Guy. The moment Kakashi and I made eye contact he said _

"_N-Nanami"?_

"_Did this beast just protect us from debris"? The Villagers asked. _

_I looked at Kakashi again but then I set both of them down on the ground and redirected my attention to Kuruma. _

"_You still manage to surprise me with all the hate you have". I said walking towards him. _

"_Is that why you kept your form a secret? If they knew the real you they'd hate you just as much they'd see you as a monster"._

_I laughed and said _

"_Am I supposed to be insulted by your words? I think one person would accept me for exactly who and what I am? That's the problem with you. You believe that everyone is the same when in truth that no one is and that you're the one who's afraid"._

"_I am not afraid"!_

"_Your actions say otherwise"._

_He tackled me to the ground and clawed at my stomach as I bit into his neck. I pinned him to the ground with my claws digging through his fur and pierced into his skin. Black lighting shot throughout his body and he roared in pain again but he threw me off with his hind legs and I tumbled across the ground. I stood up easily as blood and drool was dripping from my mouth, my blood was soaking into my fur. All of my tails shot towards the Kyubi piercing through him and pinned him against the mountain side. Kuruma's eyes turned back to normal and I thought, shit, I forgot he becomes more powerful when released! I ran towards Kuruma and bit into his neck again and lightning formed around me and shot throughout his body again. _

"_Damn you"! Kuruma yelled._

_He hit me in the face with his paw knocking so far backwards that my tails released him but I still had him by the neck and we both went flying back away from the village. He started firing another Chakra bomb and Minato said _

"_Summoning Jutsu! Nanami now's your chance"! _

_My tails pierced through him again but this time I had tied his paws and wrapped one around his neck tightening my grip and I had him pinned on the ground._

"_You'll regret this Nanami! Fourth Hokage"!_

"_Minato now"! I yelled. _

_The three of us vanished and we appeared far away from the village behind the mountains. I had transformed back and Minato appeared next to me with Naruto and Kushina so I said _

"_We need to put a barrier fast but your chakra, Minato-"._

"_I know"._

"_Nanami, Minato I can still do this". Kushina said. _

_Chains formed out from her body and stabbed though the ground and out towards the Kyubi wrapping around him. I suddenly blocked the masked man's attack with my sword and I said _

"_I'll take care of him just go with the plan Minato"!_

"_You can count on me Nanami-chan I'll draw the Nine Tails with me to my death. So we can delay the revival of Kuruma. I'll be able to save you all with what little chakra I have left. Thank you for everything you've done for me"._

"_Kushina it's because of you that I'm the Fourth Hokage. You made me a man and you made me this baby's father. And yet…"_

"_Minato, don't give me that look. I'm happy that you loved me and today is this child's birthday. If I were to imagine me alive and our future together, the three of us as a family, I can't see us having anything but a happy life. If I was allowed one regret, it's that I won't be able to see Naruto grow up. How I wish I could've seen that. Nanami is going to freak when we named her our godmother"._

"_Kushina theirs is no need for you to die with the Kyubi. Preserve what little chakra you have left I'll seal all of your remaining chakra inside Naruto for a reunion. It'll be part of an eight signed seal and Nanami will pin him down"._

"_As you can tell she's fighting the man who tried to kill Naruto and set the Kyubi on Konoha. She would do anything to protect this village and Naruto that is why she's not fighting the Kyubi because she believes in us. Let's show her what we're made of"._

"_Then I'll take the Kyubi with me with the only sealing jutsu I can do since I'm not a Jinchuriki, the Reaper Death Seal"._

"_But the caster that uses that jutsu-"._

"_There's also one more thing I will only seal half of the Kyubi. Sealing a power this immense is physically impossible it will seal half of the Kyubi's chakra with me forever. I'm amazed Nanami has it all under control"._

"_Nanami is a Jinchuriki"?_

"_No it's completely different from you the 10 tails was made from her chakra so there for it's a part of her. And as for the other half I will seal it inside Naruto"._

_The man tried to punch me but I grabbed his head and slammed him into the ground but then he appeared behind me, putting a kunai up to my throat and said _

"_What's his name? Kakashi Hatake right"?_

"_Stay away from him"._

"_As long as you're alive he will never be safe from the Akatsuki you know that Nanami"._

"_Then go ahead kill me you have the power to do it. To me death is just another adventure you know my weakness, every person within the Akatsuki know how to. If dying keeps him safe then that's fine with me"._

_I suddenly flinched as I felt Minato's and Kushina's chakra weaken then the man said _

"_Seems like your friends failed"._

_I scoffed and said _

"_You're wrong Minato is still conscious he plans to seal half of the Kyubi's chakra within him and the other half within Naruto"._

"_What"?!_

"_I thought you wanted to kill me or have you lost interest"?_

_His hand went through my chest and he grabbed my heart saying _

"_Who knew that chakra would be able to stop your heart from beating"._

"_Too much of it will kill me but I'm not a regular shinobi so it'll kill me slowly like poison". I said coughing up blood. _

_Later I was stumbling through the forest and I fell in front of the alter and grabbed Naruto saying _

"_I promised your mother and father that I'd be in your life but I'm sorry someone more important to me had to come first"._

_He stopped crying and looked up at me as my eyes changed color then he smiled so I said _

"_You're smiling… how cute". I said breathing heavily. _

_"Nanami". The Third Hokage said._

_I smiled down at Naruto and asked _

_"Watch over him and when you can't anymore have Kakashi look after him"._

_"What happened to you"?_

_"Ah the seal was broken"._

_"That means..."_

_"It doesn't matter but speaking of Kakashi, where is he"?_

_"He's safe. Away from the village"._

_"Good... I- I'm glad"._


	2. Chapter 2: Nanami's new resolve

Half of the time I have no idea what I'm thinking and the other half I just base it on what my instincts tell me. Yes faking my death was very extreme but what was I supposed to do? I didn't want everyone I care about dead because of what my parents did, drag them down with me especially him. I keep telling myself I did the right thing but honestly I didn't. I now realize how wrong I was and how stupid I was, how terrified I was so I'm done running, I'm done looking over my shoulder and I'm not going to allow my parent's define me anymore. I won't return because of Kakashi I'll return because I want to protect Naruto and the Village that is dear to me.

16 years later-

_Dream_-

"_You can't be serious about this Nanami"? The third Hokage asked me._

"_My parents aren't who they say are and if Kakashi gets caught in the cross fire there's no telling what I'll do. He means a lot to me I'm not going to lose him even if it's the last thing I do he saved me from when I was about to give up on everything how can I allow that to happen"?_

"_So you want me to allow the nine tails to rampage all over the village killing innocent people"?_

"_That is exactly what I'm asking you to do Minato and I will fight it I can only control my form for a little while the rest will be up to Kushina if she has enough chakra"._

"_I don't know this is a huge gamble"._

"_Do you trust me or not"?_

"_Yes I do"._

"_Okay then while I'm 'dead' I'll send you letters about the Akatsuki who they talk to, where they go, what their abilities are and who they are. I will track their every move"._

_He sighed and said _

"_Fine. This better work Nanami and I won't tell anyone anything it's a promise"._

"_Let's keep it that way"._

_I walked through the village and when I turned the corner I rammed into Kakashi so I said _

"_I am so sorry I was spacing out"._

"_I can see that are you all right"?_

"_It's my parents they're keeping secrets and lying to me. I don't know if I can continue to trust them it seems like you're the only one here I can trust"._

"_What are they lying to you about"?_

_I stared at him and said _

"_Usually when you talk about sensitive topics you say something bluntly and change the subject. The fact that you're being interested in my personal problems is quite surprising and it's not you"._

"_Well who else are you going to talk to Guy"?_

_I laughed saying _

"_Good point all right. Here it goes I guess. They're lying to me about who they really are they're true character and there's a part of me that's terrified to know while the other is angry and feels betrayed"._

"_You don't want to go back home do you"?_

"_No not really I have a place I can go to"._

_I went to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and I noticed we were walking towards his home so I said _

"_It's okay I don't have to stay at your place"._

"_You don't want to be alone right"?_

"_How… (I squeezed his hand) No I guess not"._

My eyes shot open and I was breathing heavily even tears were streaming down my face. So I threw the covers off of me and I pulled a leg up to my chest putting my hand through my hair saying to myself

"What the hell was I dreaming about"?

"You're awake you've been out for a while".

"I'm sorry to cause you trouble old man".

"It's the least I could you saved our village we're all in your debt".

"What about Yuki is she all right"?

"She's fine. She's resting right now".

"Good I'm glad. Is there anything I can do to help"?

"No you should rest you've already done too much for us".

"Well at least let me go the Market to get supplies".

"Really? That would help a lot"!

"No problem".

When walking through the small village I started to remember Kakashi and me when we were kids. I chuckled to myself thinking, he was so stern and serious always abiding by the rules he was even apathetic to others. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone's chakra and I knew exactly who it was though I didn't want to alert him. _I need to get away from the villagers if I don't who knows what might happen. _ As I was walking back to the house I suddenly heard Yuki scream so I dropped the bag as I vanished and when I appeared in front of Itachi he had a kunai at her throat but then Kisame said from behind,

"Suiton: Bakusui shoha"!

It was too late I was carried away by the huge amount of water that spud from his mouth. When I came up and stood on the river he appeared behind me but I unsheathed my sword fast and clashed my blade against his.

"Pain was right you are alive". Kisame commented as he pressed his blade harder against mine however I pushed back asking,

"What do you want"?

"You know exactly what it is we're after".

"You're wasting your time but I am done running and I will fight until each and every one of you have disappeared from existence". I glared at him.

"You're still as vicious as I remember it's starting to creep the child out".

"Wouldn't be the first time".

"Nanami what's going on who are these people"? Yuki asked.

I turned my head slightly and I said

"Itachi let her go".

"You're hard to find".

"Apparently not hard enough now let her go".

He pressed the kunai closer to her skin and blood trickled down her neck. I bit down on the bottom of my lip hard enough for blood to stream down my chin but then I started laughing.

"Wh-Why are you laughing"? Kisame asked pushing his blade harder on mine.

"It's just his tactics haven't changed he's always trying to find my weakness".

"Kakashi Hatake is it? We've seen him he's grown tall and he didn't even believe us when we told him that you were alive. He was wrong".

I swung my leg over and kicked him hard in the face so he flew right rolling across the ground. I vanished and appeared in front of Itachi with my blade at his neck.

"So what now Itachi"? I asked glaring at him.

Kisame swung his sword at me again from behind but I pushed Itachi away from Yuki and stopped Samehada with my bare hand, its blades (Fins) had dug into my palm causing me to wince in a slight pain. Black lightning formed at my feet and I said

"Raiton: Hiraishin".

Lighting traveled around my body too fast for Kisame to pull away, through Samehada and into him causing him to scream in agonizing pain. My chakra, apparently, was so hot that it formed a mist around us so I used this chance to grab Yuki and I vanished.

"Nanami who were those people"? She asked as we appeared deep within the woods.

"It doesn't matter what's important is for you to get away from here".

"I'm not leaving you"!

"Yuki I'll be fine I can handle them".

"But they're strong".

I smiled at her and she stopped crying and I told her

"I need you to run now".

"Promise you'll find me after you're done"?

"I promise now go. There is something I need you to do for me though".

"Anything".

"I need you to get this to Tsunade she is the hokage of Konoha. Do you remember how to get there"?

"Yes"!

"You have to be safe and don't stop unless you absolutely have to".

She hugged me tight and said

"Be careful".

"Always am".

She ran off but when she turned to look back I had already disappeared. I then appeared grabbing Itachi by the face and slammed him into the ground. However the moment I straightened up my back, pain shot throughout my entire body and I coughed up blood.

"Poison? Smart it won't kill me but it will slow me down". I complimented and gave him a little smirk. "I have plenty of time to kill you both".

"You're underestimating us".

"What do you think I've been doing for 16 years? I'm not underestimating you but I'd advise you not to underestimate me".

Kisame and Itachi were both breathing heavily then Kisame commented as he walked over to me, unconscious on the ground,

"She sure was a handful the poison only took effect after 10 minutes and we have barely any chakra left. The rumors were true then, she's different from the other jinchuuriki's. She's become stronger too".

**Konoha-**

Yuki ran through the entrance and bent over resting her hands on her knees breathing heavily and Kotestu walked up saying

"What your name little girl"?

"Yuki… I-I have a message… for the Hokage". She answered breathing heavily.

"Tsunade-sama? From who"?

"Nanami… she said… that if any-anything were to happen to her that I was supposed to send this".

"You don't mean Aoyama Nanami"?

"That's exactly who I'm talking about is there any other Nanami that you know of"?

"No it's just never mind let's get you to her home and I'll send the message to her right away".

"This is-". Iruka began shocked.

"It can't be"!

"What happened"? Naruto asked.

"The Hidden Village of Sand's Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Thanks to a friend of mine we have more information pertaining the Akatsuki than they do, that's why they requested assistance from us".

"Tusande-sama! Don't tell me you're planning to send Team Kakashi"! Shizune panicked.

"This is an emergency! We don't have time to be picky. Besides, Kakashi has fought against the Akatsuki before".

"That may be true but…"

"Team Kakashi, I'm assigning you a new mission. You are to go to the Hidden Village of Sand, find out more about the situation and send a report back to Konoha. You will also follow any of their orders and back them up"!

"Yes"!

The three of them walked out and Shizune asked

"Why didn't you tell him"?

"Does it matter the Third Hokage also knew about her and he not only did it to keep her safe but also Naruto. Nanami is a huge threat to them and I'm wondering why she allowed herself to be captured in the first place. She's always so vague on the details". Tsunade answered.

"Of course it matters! He has right to know that she's..." Shizune began.

"In my opinion, Nanami should tell him from her mouth no one else's. He watched her die and he's refusing to believe the rumors about her, he wants to believe that she wouldn't do something so-"

Iruka slammed his fist onto the table and said angrily through his teeth,

"Selfish? Hypocritical? Stupid? Reckless? I can keep going if you want, she has no right to come back after all these years. Protecting Kakashi is just an excuse and there is no doubt in my mind that she's been telling herself that for the past 16 years. She doesn't want to face all the guilt she has, I'm not surprised she'd run in the other direction".

He stood up to walk away but Tsunade ordered,

"This is top secret for everyone you can't-".

"I don't plan to". He said flatly and walked out slamming the door behind him and Shizune said

"He's right there's something she isn't telling us that Kakashi might not even know about. Whatever it is how can we trust her"?

"Because she wouldn't betray Konoha she would die before ever considering such a thing. The child, Yuki, how is she"?

"She's living at Nanami-sama's place for now and under our protection at the moment. Nanami took Yuki in after her parents died".

"She's always had a soft spot for children that much hasn't changed about her".

At the entrance to the village Naruto said

"Okay we're off".

"Until we return, Master". Sakura said.

"Yes"!

"Naruto, do your best".

"You got it".

Jiraiya appeared in front of them and said to Naruto

"Oh you're going on mission".

"Yes sir"!

He walked past them and up to Tsunade saying

"I have some information for you, the Hidden Sand's-".

"I know! I'm about to send them to the Sand".

"You know about the Akatsuki and Naruto, don't you"?

"It was emergency this was the best decision I could make and I have someone I trust meeting them there she's very powerful and will protect Naruto". Tsunade whispered.

"That makes everything better. Naruto, come here for a minute. Listen up, don't be reckless if you go up against the Akatsuki". Jiraiya warned.

"They're after me! So this time, I'm gonna take the fight to them"!

"I'll admit you've gotten stronger but if you lose your cool, you'll only make things worse. Your short temper is your worst habit. Naruto I know you know this but, don't use that power".

"I know".

Jiraiya walked up to Kakashi and said,

"Keep an eye on Naruto and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I'm counting in you".

"Understood".

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura- chan! Let's get moving"!

"Hey wait up"! Sakura yelled catching up to him.

The three jumped off and Naruto thought, _Hang on, Gaara! _

_Author's note:_

_I think this chapter could be re-written but until then this one will stay up for now. tell me what you all think in the review section! Thank you! _


	3. Chapter 3: Regrets & Reveals

Chapter 3-

It's cold, damp and dark, I can hear the river outside, the trees blowing in the wind I now knew where I was; Land of Rivers. I managed to roll over as my eyes opened but my body was still stiff and it didn't hurt any less than it did before. Lying there I then noticed something I haven't seen in a very long time,

"Gedo Mazo". I whispered. (Demonic statue of the outer path) _That's not… They plan to revive it? I had my suspicions but I didn't believe it was actually possible. Reviving such a monster that is stronger than me even with the same amount of tails, even if I do manage to defeat such a thing, it will take me down with it. _

"You're awake. I'm not surprised your body recovers fast even when you're on the brink of death. That's how you survived isn't it"? Pain asked as he appeared behind me although he was a projection.

"Oh it's you, so this is your plan huh the revival of the ten tails".

"Well, if we count you that would make eleven. You got captured on purpose so you could figure out what we were up to, you knew about the poison. You're as smart as they say but you're being reckless gambling like that".

"I would have to disagree with you on me being smart. I have been wrong about a lot of things and I've handled a lot of things in the wrong way but I learned from it. Pain what you're planning to do is madness… no it's insane you have no idea what you're dealing with and you have no idea how much chaos and havoc this thing will cause. Know this though, I won't allow you to lay one hand on Naruto and Kuruma if it's the last thing I do. And if you think I've been sitting on my ass for 16 years you are absolutely delusional, tracking your movements was easier said than done".

"What"?!

"Oh don't act as if you're so surprised, you knew you just didn't want to believe it. You all were always on the move but I did figure out one thing while tracking where you go, what you do, who you talk to and what your abilities are even the weaknesses though I kept that last bit of information to myself. The man in the mask, who tried to kill me and is nearly impossible to find, he's the one pulling the strings, giving all the orders, not you".

"You are too smart for your own good. However, the definition to insane is repeatedly doing the same thing over and expecting a different result so, I guess… in a way, I agree with you not being smart".

"Who knew you were such a smart ass it suits you very well".

Suddenly the bolder that blocked the cave entrance lifted revealing Sasori and Deidara but that's not what caught my attention, they also managed to capture Gaara which was news to me.

"You're late". Pain barked

"The Jinchuriki was stronger than I thought. I see Itachi and Kisame didn't have trouble capturing her". Deidara said pointing at me.

"No, they did. the poison took it's time effecting her body. Prepare yourselves now".

After the long awkward moment of silence I asked Pain,

"So who's going first"?

"Since the Shukaku takes longer to extract he is. Assemble".

"You all are far from being gentlemen, how rude". I commented and immediately everyone appeared as projections on the fingertips of Gedo Mazo.

"Now, let's begin. This is going to take three days and three nights. Everyone, be careful with the body. Zetsu I want you to keep a watch on the area outside use your longest range". Pain ordered and he vanished then appeared on one of the fingertips that were vacant.

"Three days? Shouldn't we give it more time since Orochimaru is no longer here"? Kisame asked.

"If that's how you feel, then start working on it already". Pain answered irritated.

The medal bit fell out of the statues mouth and each member concentrated on their chakra causing the kanji of their rings to appear on the nail of the finger they were standing on. Effigies, in the form of nine dragons poured from its mouth and surrounded Gaara's body then began the painfully extracting the Biju. I leaned my head against the wall thinking, _what kind of poison did that bastard, Kisame use? Not only that, I don't have any chakra left since it fought off the poison. So basically, as of right now, I'm entirely useless. Well not entirely but still my opponents are Sasori and Deidara I have to think about this very carefully._

Sand Village-

"Baki-sama, a reply from Konoha". The man handed him the letter and walked off as Baki opened it.

"It's from the Hokage". He informed Kakashi and Naruto then he handed it over to Kakashi.

"What did Granny Tsunade say"? Naruto asked.

"She sent Guy's team here as reinforcements".

Naruto let out a small laugh and commented,

"I bet everyone's gotten stronger. All right! We don't have time to take it easy! Let's go after the Akatsuki right now"!

"Pursuing them… that's a good idea. You know where they are"? Kakashi asked him as he took off running down the hallway. Naruto stopped and looked gloomy. Then Kakashi turned his attention to Baki asking

"If I may ask, how are you tracking the Akatsuki"?

"Kankuro went out first, by himself and ended up like that. Afterwards, I sent out a pursuit squad but there's been no word from them". He informed.

"So you've completely lost track of them"? Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately". He answered.

"Please take me to where Kankuro fought I may not look like it but I'm a pro at tracking. If I can get a hold of their scent…"

"Don't bother. All of my puppets have been recovered, right"? Kankuro asked as he forced himself to sit up. "There were two enemies one of them took Gaara. Track Gaara's scent and you'll find him. And in case they split up, I can give you the other guy's scent". He said to Kakashi and pointed at his puppet and the hand fell open revealing a piece of torn off cloth. Kakashi bent down and picked it up complimenting,

"You put up a fight even when you're down nothing less from a sand shinobi. Kuchiyose no jutsu"!

A pack of dogs appeared in front of him and Naruto said

"Pakkun".

"Hey that you Naruto? Long time no see"!

"Pakkun you haven't changed at all".

"Neither have you".

"Eh? But I've grown taller".

"Yeah, yeah. Let's end the conversation there. (Kakashi held out the cloth and every one of them sniffed it making sure they had the scent) Find out where they're headed. Go".

They all scattered and Pakkun said to Kakashi,

"We'll get in contact with you as soon as we find out anything".

Cave-

I gave a small smile and thought, _that's a presence I haven't felt in a long time so she did send him not surprised. Though I can't say I'm prepared for what's going to happen. Really, what the hell was I thinking? (I smirked) Well now that I think about it I really wasn't was I? I didn't think of the consequences none of it came to mind at that moment; fear… it just consumed me. If only I knew then what I know now _

"That's not possible… how is she alive? If she is in there she's already noticed me but if I get any closer so will they". Pakkun said

When I looked over at Pain I said

"You know I have question, I know what you all are after but the one thing I haven't figured out is what you all want so what is it"?

"Peace we're trying to obtain peace this world is full of much hatred and pain".

"Peace? You think causing a war will create peace? You think reviving this thing will create peace? What planet do you live on? Where there is love there is pain and then anger and hate follows after. It's human emotion you can't change that I mean if you plan to use that thing to destroy the entire world and then yourself"?

He looked over at me and I said

"Wow you all are more insane than I thought".

"You have felt all those emotions and hate is the one emotion you feel so strongly but you know you will find no peace there. Why not join us like your parents did"?

"Join you? I think you have me confused with somebody else you really think that I would join you because of what my parents did? Did you really think that I would see it your way? I may be full of hate and pain but that's what life is. I'm not one to talk but most of us, who are strong enough to, let it all go because they know it would destroy them. I on the other the hand and all of you, the pain, the suffering it's what has kept us sane for all these years".

"We both know that if it wasn't for Kakashi you would be here beside us".

"Yes, because of him. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be by your side or by his, I would be killing you all off one by one, you all would be wondering who's next and there is one person in particular that I would save for last. So do you honestly believe that I would betray the one person that saved me from the darkest parts of myself and the home that I love"?

He stared at me and his lips curved into a tiny smirk saying

"You already did. Tell me if we succeeded in killing him what would happen to you"?

"In a way yes I did betray him. I betrayed his trust and more importantly I destroyed the one good thing I had because I was afraid of you and more afraid of losing him. It's been a long time since he's been the only reason I have for hanging onto my humanity and if you did succeed who or what would stop me from thrusting my sword into your throat? In my opinion you all are lucky to be standing here remember that the next time you try to use him against me".

He turned his attention back to extracting the Biju from Gaara and I thought,

_Gambling on their timing is reckless and it's not like they can extract mine it is a part of me but believing in him and putting my hope in him… is it a little too late?_

Sand Village Dawn-

"I see so this is where their hideout is"? Kakashi asked Pakkun.

"Most likely. I detected Gaara's scent inside".

"There's something else I need you to do".

"Kakashi before that there's something you should know I picked up…"

Naruto rolled off the bed hitting his head on the floor and Kakashi said

"Oh you're awake Naruto? Sleep well"?

"Very. Pakkun"!

"Yo, Naruto. Kakashi I don't know how and I don't why she's there but I picked up Nanami's scent as well".

Kakashi looked at him wide eyed but then he asked,

"Knowing her, she knows we're coming. I'm sure she's gambling like she always does".

"Kakashi…" Pakkun began but he said

"I'm counting on you". And with that Pakkun jumped out the window as Naruto asked

"Nanami? Who's that? Did they find the Akatsuki's hideout"?

Ignoring the subject about her he answered walking out

"Yeah, we need to head out immediately".

"Hey wait! Who's… Nanami"? Naruto asked but Kakashi had closed the door on him. "Now what's wrong with him"? Naruto asked himself as he rubbed the back of his neck.

_Author's note- Not one for spoilers but most of you are curious about when they all reunite so it's in the next chapter. That's all I'm telling for now.  
I also apologize for updating a little late I had a difficult time with this one reading it and editing it over and over took a lot longer than I thought it would. _


End file.
